Nightmare
by Diarmuid2
Summary: A chance Encounter with an young northern raider and his father leads to some trouble for Merlin in the way of death curse. A curse that only stops with the bearers death. And when a druid casts such a thing on Merlin he finds himself under attack by beings, commoners and knights alike, being taken by the curse. What will Merlin do to survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

The day began simply as usual in Camelot. For everybody but Merlin that is. Instead of bringing King Arthur, who he served as manservant, his breakfast as usual he was out in the field. Gathering herbs for a remedy that Gaius required.

The field was large and the early morning sun impaired his vision. He could smell the heavy fragrance from the many flowers in the field and under that he could also smell the nearby river. That was his destination. He needed the tamarisk shrub that grew near the river. He was almost there and was walking with an extra vigor in his step.

There had been reports of raiders in the area that migrated here from the north and the knights hadn't taken care of them yet. They were busy with other things like bandits and warriors from other kingdoms. He hurried to where Gaius said the shrub stood and found it easily enough. The branches were were thin, long, and felt feathery against his hand. He plucked a few off before he saw a single man step in from the wooded area across the river.

He was young no older than Merlin himself. He had red hair that went to his shoulder and a thin growing beard the same shade of red. He wore what looked like a sheepskin vest and leather breeches. The part in particular that made Merlin's eyes go wide was the axe on his belt.

"I'm Halling." The young man said in a thick accent as he walked closer.

"Merlin." He said simply, confused. Merlin readied himself to call magic at the hint of trouble but this man wasn't projecting aggression but that didn't mean much.

"You wouldn't happen to have food would you?" He asked and Merlin's guard went down. He really did look hungry. His cheeks were sunken, and his eyes were ghastly.

Merlin pulled out the half loaf of bread and cheese he was saving for the trip back and extended it out for him.

"Here." Merlin told him with an encouraging smile.

Halling was about to take it when another voice boomed out from the forest. "What are ya Doing?" The voice heavier, thick accented and much deeper. It hollered with the voice of a man who practiced yelling at others. Probably over other loud noises to make himself heard.

He wore similar clothes to Halling and had a similar bearing but none of the humility. His beard was long going halfway down his chest and his red hair had lines of gray in it. He carried his battleaxe in his hand with practiced ease and looked as hungry as was Merlin supposed was his son.

"Don't take charity from these prim and proper lot!" He screamed. "Take it!" He said stepping forward. His aggression was palpable compared to his sons.

Halling looked frightened for a moment before he pulled his axe from his belt and swung at Merlin. Merlin avoided the blow by virtue of his many practice session there he acted as Arthur's shield bearer and took Arthur's blows for sport. Halling moved in again quicker than Merlin expected. He swung again at Merlin and clipped Merlin's right hand as he tried again to avoid it. Scrambling to his feet he ran back towards town.

It was a futile attempt. Despite the fact that he was malnourished, Halling still moved with considerable speed. And gained on Merlin quickly.

Seeing no other option he gathered his will and called his magic. He raised his hand at Halling and spoke a single word and released the spell.

The spell hit Halling hard and he was knocked backward a dozen meters and landed with a hard thump and laid still. Merlin had to fight the urge to run over and check on him with the father still coming after him. So he ran. He looked back and saw the father stop at his son's still form , put his head to Halling chest then raise his head to the sky and yell. It was both sad and angry.

But Merlin kept running fear clung to him of what would happen to him should the large man catch him. The thought fueled his movements and he kept pace until he got within sight of the town outlying Camelot.

Gaius was almost finished wrapping Merlin's hand in bandages as Merlin finished the story of the encounter.

"did he mention what is family name was?" Gaius asked curiously. He tightened the bandage and made merlin wince.

"No just Halling, Why?" Merlin took his throbbing hand away from Gaius and moved his fingers around getting used to the bandage.

"From what I know. There is a clan in the Northern Islands that had a son named Halling. And the Aakre clan is dangerous. Their talented in battle is as strong as their wrath for the fallen. I would be careful Merlin and tell Arthur about this."

"I can't. I used magic and... Killed his son." Merlin said almost unable to say it. It was an accident and he hated the feeling of killing someone like Halling. Coerced because of their father. "If I tell him there's a chance he'll tell Arthur."

"If you don't..." Gaius said grimly. "He will come back for vengeance. Its the Northerners way."

"Well I just won't leave Camelot for a while he shouldn't be able to touch me here. Right?"

"We'll see, Merlin." Gaius said with a hint of exasperation born from their many experiences of trouble in Camelot that Merlin seemed to be ignoring or just forgetting.

Two days later and no backlash yet and Merlin was feeling safer and safer.. He was polishing Arthur's armor while mumbling to himself about the king being a prat for getting it extra dirty in his last training session with the knights.

He was scrubbing away when he heard soft foots steps coming into the armory where he was working to stay away from Arthur for a while.

It was an old man. Of at least sixty years, he wore a grayish clock with the hood over his head and had a trim two inch white beard. He carried himself easily despite his years and Merlin stopped working as he entered.

"Can I help you?" He asked courteously.

"Are you Merlin. Known to the Druids as Emrys?" He asked simply and to the point. He spoke with such an even tone it made Merlin cautious. Not to Mention the fact he knew both of his names.

"Who are you?" He asked readying his magic. "Why are you here? Are you a Druid?"

"I guess you can call me that," He chuckled. "I am here at the bequest of a grieving father." He stated professionally. "I respect you Warlock but I'm afraid I have to."

Merlin stood up in a haste and grabbed a nearby sword. Thinking better of using magic in the castle.

"Brave but pointless. I know many have tried to kill you and failed. I will do something new." He pulled out a small bottle with a black liquid from his robe and started chanting under his breath. Merlin listened trying to get a grasp on the chant but he couldn't recognize it. Then the man drew back his hand and threw it at Merlin's feet where it shattered and the liquid in the bottle vaporized instantly engulfed Merlin in a thick black mist.

As quickly as it appeared the mist was gone. And the old Druid started to leave.

"What was that?! What did you do?!"He asked his fear turning into anger.

"A curse. And don't try me boy. I'm still out of your depth to contend against." He said sensing the hostile magic Merlin was drawing in.

He started walking away and Merlin stopped the magic. He knew the old sorcerer was right though he wasn't sure how.

He didn't feel any different so whatever this curse was it wasn't effecting him directly and that scared him. Scared him more than if he were on fire and that fire was speaking to him of how it was cold.

He rushed to Gaius and told him this story. Upon the mention of the black mist Gaius fell pale.

"Merlin... I think you're in trouble. I've only ever heard of the curse of taking darkness but it is one of if not the strongest curses known. I'm not even sure what happens when its cast upon its victim. Its that hard to cast, Merlin. All I know is that it never stops."

"come on, can't be that bad can it?"

Right then Arthur burst in and stalked straight to Merlin. "Why haven't you finished my armor. You know I needed it by now.. Were you at the tavern again?" He waited a moment before going on. Or perhaps you we're just asleep, being the worst servant in the castle. And that is an accomplishment."

"I'm sorry my lord but I called Merlin away," Gaius covered for him quickly. "I needed some herbs from just out of town and he just got back."

Arthur scowled at Merlin and scoffed at him before stalking out diffused from his rant. "Finish it now, Merlin!" He hollered then closed the door behind him after he left.

"I should go do that." Merlin moaned as he stepped towards the door. "I'll be back when I'm done." He told Gaius when he saw his protesting face he was giving.

"You better hurry. We don't know what will happen." Gaius told him seriously.

"I know. I'll hurry." Merlin told him as he hurried off back to the armory.

It was dark when Merlin finished cleaning the armor and because of the timing had to help Arthur into it. He was on his way to Gaius when he heard a voice from ahead of him. It was course and shifted between a normal human voice to a deeper and courser tone, back and forth randomly.

"To do well as a knight you must work hard _and train daily."_ The voice sounded insane and as merlins stepped forward he called down the hallway ahead of him and was answered by the same voice. " _A knight must always_ do his duty." The unknown knight called and stepped into the hall.

The knight was in full armor and carried his sword in one hand. He was hunched over oddly and strode towards Merlin with menace in his eyes. What scared him most was the knight was engulfed in a clinging black haze. A wind blew through and almost all of the torches in the hall blew out leaving Merlin in the darkness.

Merlin took a step back and the knight charged. He swiped the sword and Merlin fell back narrowly avoiding the stroke. Scrambling back Merlin tried to ready himself to attack but for some reason the knight terrified him. He hurried back to his feet and the knight readied himself and swung again.

Gathering his wits, Merlin's eyes shimmered a bright orange and an invisible force struck the knight. It recoiled but barely moved from his spot. Merlin frowned. That wasn't a weak blow and such magic had done wonders in the past.

With the torches out it was dark in the hallway and it was giving Merlin trouble. He could tell where the knight was by the clanging sound his armor was making but he couldn't see him at all.

Drawing out the Magic Merlin reignited the torches with a flex of his power and the black haze that covered the knight burned away in the light. It cried out as the last of it burned and swung out again. Merlin threw out his hand and his magic lashed at the knight and as it hit the wall the knight vanished in a burst of gold light and black matter.

Merlin cringed for a moment. The adrenaline making him shake as it was left unneeded.

"What in the blood hell was that?" He said. Standing up and breathing hard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was the next morning when Merlin woke up from the restless sleep he'd gotten that night. That thing, whatever it was scared the daylights out of him for the simple reason of how powerless he felt against it. That haze had protected it even against his magic. And the worst of it was that he knew his magic was strong and the thing had barely recoiled.

He'd told Gaius about the attack the night before and he went to bed exhausted from the adrenaline rush and sore from the magical muscle he'd used. He got up from his firm but surprisingly comfortable bed and dressed for the days chores. He was sliding on his shoes when Gaius entered the room.

"I don't think you should go out today. I can inform Arthur that you've taken ill," he offered. "At least until we resolve this curse issue," he said worriedly.

"You have no idea how much I'd like to, but I can't," He told Gaius sincerely, but not without the fear in his voice. "Arthur needs me to accompany him on a hunt today. I think needs is the wrong word be he ordered me there so I'm going. I have to go and get the riding gear and his weapons ready."

Gaius stood flabbergasted, "You do remember the hostile curse that is trying to kill you?! Because I don't think you do."

"I do! But I have other duties Gaius. I can't just cringe in the corner for the next attack or wait for a plan to form. Besides I think I did well against that first one," he said hurrying out before Gaius could keep trying to keep him there.

It was a few short hours later when Merlin and Arthur were riding into the part of the forest where the elk they were going to hunt was going to be. Merlin liked going out and seeing nature. The fresh smell of the forest in particular made the trip feel worth it. But the oppressive feeling every shadow gave off kept Merlin on edge.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled getting his attention. "Your acting more skittish than usual. What is it?" he said sighing and rolling his eyes at the effort to ask Merlin.

"Its nothing, sire," he lied.

"Sure Merlin. And you're jumping at shadows for nothing," he said with sarcasm dripping from the comment. "Talk to me, Merlin."

"Trust me," Merlin started easily. "You don't wanna know," he certainly wished he didn't have to.

"Whatever Merlin. Just pay attention and maybe you won't be useless at this hunt."

"I'm never useless." Merlin muttered thinking about the dozen or so times he'd saved his lord's life in settings such as these.

The hunt was over a few hours later and the sun was on its way down when they found the stag and finished readying it for the trip back. The stag was tied to the back of Gawain's horse and Merlin's satchel was filled with a few wild fowl they'd found while hunting it.

"I think my horse will deserve a day off after carrying this load back eh, Merlin." he joked nudging Merlin.

"Yeah," Merlin responded distracted by the oncoming night.

"You must be really tired. Your staring at nothing more than usual," He stated nudging him again.

"Arthur said something earlier."

"He's right in this case. What is it?" he prodded.

Merlin sighed, "I think its better if you don't know."

"Why is that, Merlin?"

Merlin shrugged, "Because I have been cursed by a sorcerer and if i tell you you might get hurt."

Gawain stared at Merlin for a moment flabbergasted. He seemed unsure how to take what Merlin told him. Was it a joke, was he serious, or was he just being, well, Merlin He smiled and settled on how he was going to take it.

He then threw a playful jab into Merlin's shoulder, "That's hilarious."

Merlin gave him a playful smile and shook his head at the fact that he wasn't joking.

While they were talking the sun had gone almost all the way down. The knights started lighting their torches and Merlin did the same. He wanted to tell Arthur and Gawain about the curse but how would he explain how he'd survived once already.

The sun had gone all the way down when Merlin heard a voice that made him shiver.

"Camelot's fields give the best crops _in all of Albion,"_ there was a shuffling of many footsteps all around them and Merlin recognized the insanity and the tone of voice from the night before. There was a slithering sound of weapons and tools being drawn from their sheaths and Merlin urged his horse away from the rest of the knights dropping his torch to keep them from following.

He'd ridden hard for several minutes when a wooden pole whacked him in the face knocking him off his horse. He stood up quickly and grabbed a spare torch from his bag and lit it with magic. With the light he could see them edging closer through the edge of the light coming from all around him and there were several of them. At least half a dozen. He could see the glint of sharp metal from each of their hands and worst was the fact they all wore that shadowy black haze around them.

" _Drinking milk in the_ morning keeps you strong," one shouted and charged. It was a farmer and brandished a sickle in its raised hand. Merlin spoke a single sharp word and a lance of bright flame burned away the haze around the thing and knocked it back a dozen paces.

THUNK!

A hatchet thrown by one of the ones behind him landed in the tree next to him. Missed him by only half a meter. Merlin's heart started beating harder than before and drew in a sharp breath and gathered his power.

From what he knew these things were protected by a spell of some sort that could only be destroyed by light. Even then only strong light. Even after it was gone they were still strong and tough but vulnerable he surmised from the knight last evening. The only problem was that if he summoned a strong light, Arthur and the other knights would come to investigate.

He shook that thought aside, stretched out his hand and readied his power. His eyes flashed a luminescent orange as he drew from strong magic and conjured a strong yet small orb of light.

The cursed beings moved closer and Merlin pumped it full of magic from inside him and dropped it at his feet as it grew brighter and brighter.

They hesitated for a long moment then one charged. It was farmer with a heavy gray beard carried a large scythe in both of his hands. He carried the weapon drawn back ready to swing and was going to when the last of his protective haze burst away and he recoiled as if the light were actual flame.

Taking the opportunity and with a thrust of his hand and magic threw the thing against a nearby tree and it disappeared in gold light and black matter. Just like the knight.

Merlin readied more magic and strengthened the light at his feet its while light turned him into a silhouette. The one that had lost its protection, the one he'd blasted with fire appeared into view again, lowered its shoulder and sprinted at Merlin, the intention, it seems, was to tackle him.

Looking down for something to throw, he saw a rock at his feet flung it with magic at another of the on coming cursed. It struck it in the face and with a sick crunch the creature tumbled down and faded away

With the light shining bright between his feet the other few cursed beings protections around him shattered a moment later and Merlin found himself wishing for a sword. Or at the least a contingent of knights to disperse what remained with trained ease. He smiled at the thought and Smiled wider because as the expression went, speak of the devil and he shall appear.

"To grow vegetables properly, _weeds must be..."_ The insane phrase was cut short by a three foot steel blade cutting it down and the hooves of the horse moving towards Gawain's next target.

Overjoyed by his arrival at just the right time, Merlin almost forgot to hide before Gawain saw him. Or at least more than his outline in the light. He shot for the bushes at his side. He watched as Gawain fought the last few.

There were three left and they all bore they're dark eyes on Gawain. With the light still shining the were more timid and stepped towards Gawain hesitantly. One screamed and charged the knight and Gawain's face flashed between fearfully and back to steely determination within the flash of a second.

Hopping off his horse, he blocked the downward ax stroke of the first to get within range and grunted at the effort it required. Using his full body, Gawain threw the thing off him and sliced at its torso. The thing barely flinched and as it reared its ax up again, Gawain thrust his sword into it and it groaned and faded away.

The last two ran at Gawain and Merlin needed to even the odds. Well, at least make them less skewed. He looked around and found a large half-dead tree between Gawain and one of the enemies and timed out his spell. He spoke a few words and with a loud crash the tree split and a large portion fell on the thing. It faded in a burst of shadow and Gawain watched confused before focusing on the last.

Compared to the first one he killed this one was easier because he knew what to expect. Rolling away from its attack. Gawain delivered two thrusts quickly. One in its shoulder the other dead center in its chest.

Smiling with triumph, Merlin almost burst in a cheer but restrained himself. He couldn't risk Gawain seeing him as the possible sorcerer. He simply sat down and watched as Gawain stood up straight catching his breath and smiling at the sky. He then walked over to his horse and climbed back on it. He rode off , keeping his eyes peeled for what Merlin guessed was the sorcerer who conjured the light or for him personally.

Deciding it was a better idea to move than wait, Merlin moved out of the bush and headed back towards the trail. He only looked back once to make sure Gawain wasn't following him.

The night was still again and the oppression in the air seemed to go still in the short time after the attack. He was emotionally relieved and Merlin leaned against a tree for a moment to gather his breath. The main group of knights, including Arthur, were gathered in a group about twenty meters ahead of him and if he was going to feign anything he needed to be convincing.

He stumbled ahead a moment later and Arthur looked visibly upset.

"Merlin! Where were you?" he asked frustrated.

"I got Ohm... Lost after my horse ran off," he lied adding a smile to increase his apparent embarrassment.

Arthur smiled and shook his head disbelievingly. "Only you could get lost in these woods," Arthur joked. "Then again only you could forget how to ride a horse long enough to get knocked off."

"Of course," Merlin said accepting his lot.

"Luckily for you. Gawain found your horse," Arthur continued. Then Gawain came in riding from behind the other knights with Merlin's horse tied to his saddle.

Relief flooded through him at the sight of the horse. He wouldn't have to walk the few miles back to Camelot. He climbed in and followed the knights back to Camelot.

He headed straight to Gaius, who stood instantly upon Merlin's arrival into their chambers.

"Merlin?! You're alive. I'm glad you're alright," he said hurrying over to Merlin. The worry showed on his mentors face and the guilt hit him.

"You were right Gaius. I shouldn't have gone with Arthur," he admitted. "I was attacked by several more this time."

"I don't think it would have mattered," he said gravely, wandering over to the table where a large volume sat.

"What do you mean, Gaius?"

He sighed and started to explain, "Since you left this morning I've been going through my old texts. Mostly theories and basic information. Nothing that would actually help a sorcerer cast their magic when in one of the books I found this..." he said pointing to a singular paragraph titled, Mage's Twilight.

"What I told you before was true. The curse of taking darkness is a very powerful curse but not in the way I expected. Its a death curse and a potent one."

"Death curse? Never heard of 'em?" Merlin shrugged.

"I don't blame you. Death curses are the darkest of black magic, Merlin. Once conjured they never stop trying to destroy the cursed one. You in this case. This paragraph is in reference to your particular curse. Also known specifically as The Mage's Nightmare."

He pointed to a particular section and Merlin read.

"The longer the cursed remains alive the stronger and more potent the curse becomes. I've seen incredible and impossible things while helping my apprentice survive the curse. We've tried everything we could to break it and and nothing seems to able to do so. I fear the worst. The worst being that this curse cannot be dispelled," Merlin read incredulously. "You're kidding."

"No I'm not. This volume in particular has been passed from master to student. I was actually going to give it to you soon." He admitted then moved on. "The point is this was probably written by my master or his master before him or so on." he stated proud. "A line of teachers and their students is rarely completely wrong."

"So what then? What can I do?" he spoke up loudly. "How can I survive something like this when even this says its impossible?!"

"I didn't say that Merlin. I'm just saying that I don't know what you can do."

Then an idea occurred to Merlin. If Gaius doesn't know. There was someone who could help him. He hurried towards the door and Gaius called after him, "Where are you going?!"

"To find some help."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sneaking out of the castle was easy enough. He'd had a lot of practice over his years in Camelot. The guards didn't even hear him anymore, he'd gotten so stealthy. Merlin smiled at the thought and hurried out towards the stables. He grabbed the horse he usually used and headed out towards the front gate.

"Where are you going?" called Leon. Merlin reared back the horse and turned around slowly. Leon had a second knight with him and Merlin just couldn't remember his name.

"Just down to the lower town," Merlin answered not lying completely.

"A little late isn't it?" Leon asked confused. "And with a horse?"

"I know but... Arthur needed me to... " He froze. Merlin had no idea what to say.

"What?"

Merlin floundered then got an idea. "Arthur asked me to pick some flowers. For Gwen, you know," He said giving Leon a small smile. "He told me to use that excuse. You understand, right?"

Leon smiled back, "Ah alright Merlin. But hurry back Sir Mendel went missing last evening and nobody can find him." Leon nodded to Merlin and went back to his rounds.

"That Cursed Knight was an actual knight," Merlin breathed. His thoughts followed the line of thought and came to another one. Did that mean the villagers he fought earlier were also real people once? He shuddered at that thought and he started walking out of Camelot. He was going to push that thought aside for now. He'd have time for it soon.

He entered forest and the oppression he felt early was back in lesser strength and Merlin found himself at a steady jog through the forest a little ways outside of Camelot proper.

Direction wasn't an issue. He knew how to get there so his only worry was simple. Avoiding the Cursed, if there were more of them around. After the skirmish earlier this evening he couldn't guarantee that what he was feeling wasn't just his nerves making him jittery and skittish.

Once out of earshot of any wandering guard or the random citizen Merlin gathered his wits together and started called out. Not vocally though Merlin was calling out with his mind. Looking for someone who he hoped was relatively close.

He was half stumbling through the forest, forcefully calling out with his mind meanwhile every tree branch seemed content to hit him in the dark. He groaned and after a good hour of riding and dismounted after he reached the area where he last knew where he was.

Then a voice called to him in his head that he for a moment mistook for really audible. It told him to go on for a few more miles and he'd meet meet him by a large blackened ash tree.

Merlin obeyed and rode on til he found the tree. It was at least as tall as the one of the towers to Camelot's Citadel and was scorched black over the most of its body. More than likely from a bolt of lightning from a storm years ago. It was an impressive and unnerving thing that such a majestic tree could be effected by nature. He tied the horse to a tree a short distance away and walked forward calling out the name.

Seemingly out of nowhere, Merlin felt odd. A cold shock ran through his whole system. A warning, he interpreted quickly.

"Royalty doesn't _care about commoners like_ us!" shouted the Cursed angrily. It fell out of the darkness of the tree and after gathering itself up, approached Merlin. Merlin reacted so quickly it surprised him and conjured a gout of fire and launched it at the Cursed. This one batted it aside with ease and Merlin groaned.

It carried a large ax in its hands and it loped towards him ably. Merlin saw the moonlight and the thought occurred, why wasn't that light ruining its protective haze.

He didn't get to think on it long. The thing closed the distance and raised its ax over its head and Merlin had to dive to the side to avoid by reflex threw telekinetic magic at it and the thing flung back a few feet. It recovered quickly and roared at Merlin.

It charged again and Merlin threw a javelin of fire that was more light than heat and readied his next attack when its protection went down. It collided with the Cursed, it recoiled, and though it's defense did visibly weaken, it remained and only seemed to enrage the thing.

Merlin's heart beat fast and he started to wonder if this one was unbeatable.

Then a torrent of brilliant red fire engulfed the thing and after a burst of shadow the creature vanished in the flame.

Then with a few steps, Iseldir, the old druid chieftain whom Merlin had dealt with a few times in the past and was on good terms with at the moment. Iseldir waved his hand and the flame flickered away.

"I heard your calls Emrys, why do you call at such an hour?" He asked humbly

Merlin jumped straight to the point, "What do you know about the Mage's Nightmare?"

"Oh your troubles are indeed dire. The Mage's Nightmare is a potent force rarely called upon. So rarely that I've only heard of it being invoke three times in the known Druidic history."

"What do you know? How can I stop it?" Merlin asked, his head reeling.

"Unfortunately, I myself don't know. I am sorry," the old druid told him solemnly.

Merlin paced for a moment frustrated before he continued, "so I'm just supposed to die? Just leave my destiny to protect Arthur unfulfilled?"

Iseldir smiled, "Where is it written that you can have only one destiny, Emrys. I believe that this is one of your several destinies. Entwined with a few others."

"Others'? Whose?"

"A young Mage much like yourself. I mentioned, if you recall, that I've heard of it being invoked three times. Yours is the second within these last two weeks," Iseldir told him.

Merlin mulled that over before speaking again, "But what does that mean? It can't be a coincidence."

"No, it isn't. To make the situation more interesting. I happened upon the Mage a week ago on the border of Mercia. After I assisted in her escape I sent her to Camelot."

Merlin was stunned, "Why would you send her here?"

The Druid Chieftain just continued as if Merlin hadn't spoken. "The Mage will be here very, very soon. She travels fast and will reach the castle tomorrow. I told her to search you out."

"Why would you do that? You endanger her by sending her to Camelot. Along with me should Arthur find out."

"I believe that together, the two of you shall do what no one has done before. Maybe even help change Arthur's heart towards magic," the elder Druid said hopefully. "There is a great many things going on. The curse is the bulk of the problem, Emrys. There is a issue here that goes beyond your problem."

"What do you mean? I'm just so in the dark right now. I'm being attacked by people taken by this curse and according to Gaius the curse will only get stronger."

"That sounds correct according to the lore," Iseldir confirmed.

"What lore?" Merlin asked.

Iseldir recited from memory, " 'Doth those cursed by the Dark Druid will live a half-life. For the dark will try to destroy him. Night by night the cursed darkness swells in strength. Night by night its dominion over the earth shall grow. Night by night the presence shall become more and more whole until it finally consumes the Cursed. So don't cross the dark druid, don't cross him or you'll see. For he bears the power of the darkness in his sway.' "

Merlin listened and thought. What he told him sounded like a children's poem full of warning. But it sounded like what he was experiencing so far. The parts that scared him the most were that the curse would gain dominion over the earth and that it's presence shall become more whole. What presence? What did it mean by dominion? And who is the dark Druid?

Merlin just asked, "Have you ever met this Dark Druid?"

"All Druid children know his description. An old man in a gray cloak and hood that he never takes down. A white beard that speaks of his age but he walks with the ease of the young. Why do you ask?"

"He's the reason I came to you. When he cursed me, I asked if he was a druid and he told me he was," Merlin explained.

Iseldir looked at Merlin closely, "I've never actually seen him. I doubt I could be of much more help to you."

"Thank you, You've been helpful."

"By your leave, Emrys please remember the Mage coming tomorrow."

Iseldir bowed lightly and left without another word. Merlin took the old Druid's example and left as well. He headed back into Camelot at a steady trot and all but prayed that nothing else would attack him tonight. He even spared a quick hope that he would avoid Leon on his way back into the castle.

Upon getting back to his chambers Merlin fell asleep easily and deeply.

The next morning Merlin woke up late and as he sat up a loud boom rung throughout the chambers. Merlin heard footsteps heading towards his room and groaned at the though of what was coming.

Arthur burst through his door and stood there glaring at Merlin. His posture was full of frustration.

"Why didn't you wake me and bring me my breakfast?" Arthur asked keeping his tone as level as he could.

"Sorry Arthur. I guess I slept in," Merlin said throwing on his boots.

Arthur made a exasperated sound with his throat and stormed out of the room. He was muttering something about the worst manservant ever as his footsteps and voice faded into the hallway beyond.

Then Gaius hurried up the steps and stood by the doorway, "Tell me, Merlin. Did all your questions get answered?"

"Do they ever?"

"Fair enough. What did he tell you?" Gaius asked interested.

"Not a lot," Merlin said then told Gaius What Iseldir told him. Especially about the Mage that was on the way.

"What are you going to do about the girl?" Gaius asked. He had moved over to the bed and now sat there listening. His face had a grumpy expression on it but Merlin recognized the gears turning behind it.

"I'm not sure but I figure we'll talk and see what she knows. Maybe there is a clue in what she'll say that can help us both out," Merlin shrugged as he finished getting ready for the day.

"Agreed," his mentor concurred. "Until she gets here..."

"I will be doing my job. Arthur's training with the knights today and he will expect me to be be there ready to assist as needed. Which means I will probably be holding a shield," he groaned at the thought. "If she comes-"

"I'll keep her busy," Gaius confirmed with a nod.

"Thank you," Merlin said quickly before he scurried out of their shared chambers.

There was a quick hissing screech of Arthur's sword leaving his scabbard as he faced a recruit before him. This young man had some muscle to him but he was slow and Arthur knew from observation that the young Gerald his pull back was even worse. He waited patiently watching him until Leon called out to start.

Leon observed both for a moment then yelled, "You may begin!"

It was over within a few seconds. Arthur caught the first blow on his sword and with a contemptuous twist, flicked the sword out of Gerald's hands. Arthur followed up by knocking his opponent to the ground with a quick tackle and placed the point of the sword on his chest lightly.

"Yield?"

"Yield," The trainee confirmed.

Arthur sheathed his blade and helped the trainee up, patted him on the back and encouraged him to keep trying. Gerald stepped away back to the group of recruits and stood in the back.

Merlin smiled as he watched Arthur work. When he first started he watched with awe at Arthur's skill but now he found it humorous just to watch Arthur win easily against almost everybody. Gawain was the only one who gave Arthur trouble.

"Who else wants to give it a go?" Arthur called looking for anyone. Merlin chuckled at the idea that Arthur would even fight him if he volunteered.

"I'll do it," called a voice that nobody seemed to recognize. Merlin followed it to a young woman in her early twenties. He had long black hair tied up in a simple braid, blue eyes that had dark circles under them, and her face was tanned by what Merlin guessed was recent sun exposure. The young woman wore tattered leggings, A leather vest over her dirty blue blouse, and boots that looked like they were made for a man.

Merlin shook his head and stopped staring.

She stepped forwards and now Merlin saw what hung from her belt. Two short bladed swords hung on one side with dirty but not rusted handles and a clean normal longsword hung on her other hip. She walked with a grace that reminded Merlin of Morgana. Even with the way she was now.

"Exactly who are you?" Arthur asked with the confusion evident. "I've never seen you around here before, have I?"

"No, my lord. I'm passing through. You're quite good," She said complimenting his swordsmanship.

"He's the best in the land," Leon defended.

"May I try my hand," she asked patting her double set of swords.

Arthur stepped across from her and looked her over. "I really don't like that tone you're using. I am the king," he drew his sword and flicked it around a bit. "And I don't just duel commoners. Especially female commoners."

Her expression changed ever so slightly. Her brows furrowed into a glare.

"Well what do you have to lose. Certainly not honor for losing to a commoner," She goaded. "Not to mention I am just a girl. How could I possibly win against the great king Arthur?"

"Fine," he said frustrated. He had stolen a look around and saw many of the knights watching this intently instead of training. She was challenging him in front of his knights and he needed to keep order and respect in the ranks. "I will have your name before we spar."

"I am Eliya. Lady Eliya of the house of Grummond," She said smiling as she frowned at her swords and drew her single longsword and held it in front of her correctly. This got a reaction from the crowd and Merlin watched uneasy.

This Eliya was probably the girl who was going to meet him and she had just challenged the king to a duel. Oh good. This may not end well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"You may begin," Sir Leon called out and Eliya struck first. She leveled her sword to her side, charged and swung with such speed it surprised Arthur. Arthur managed to deflect the swing off his sword none the less but it left him wary.

She attacked again but this time Arthur was more prepared. He deflected the blow and drove himself inside her guard. She dove away, reacting near instinctively, and rolled out of the way of his elbow which would have hit her a moment later. Eliya stood back up quickly and sprang at Arthur, her sword raised above her head. He shielded himself with his sword but Eliya was expecting that. She adjusted her grip and slid her longsword down the length of his blade with a screech of steel on steel.

Arthur avoided catching the sword edge in his wrist on pure reflex. He released his sword and let the blade slide past his hand before grabbing it before it hit the ground. He backed up quickly to recover. He allowed his eyes to fly over her with renewed interest and focus. He set his jaw and moved in to attack.

Using the momentum of his swing she deflected the blow and let it fly past her with relative ease. But the second strike caught her off guard. The instant her blade rang free from his he spun around and swung at her opposite side. Her blade barely caught the blow on the sword's guard in time before the hit would have connected. Arthur quickly pulled his sword free from hers and she went off balance off. Arthur helped her along with a swing which she awkwardly defended against and swiftly fell down. The King stepped over her and pointed his sword at her neck for about three seconds panting.

"Do you concede?" he asked simply.

She nodded and smiled. Arthur sheathed his sword and helped her back to her feet. It was then that all the knights and Merlin began clapping and cheering. Arthur allowed a quick smile then scowled.

"What are you all looking at? Get back to work," he ordered. "Lady Eliya, that was impressive. Where did you learn how to fight?"

"My father back in Mercia. He taught me the basics but i learned the rest through many a trial, my Lord," she answered as she sheathed her own sword.

"Grummond? Grummond. Is your fathers name Kaden?"

"You knew him?" She asked with wide eyes.

"My father mentioned him on occasion. Said he was famous for being one of the most skilled swordsmen in Albion. Did he travel with you?" Arthur asked with his head and eyes looking around for anyone else he didn't recognize.

"I regret to say that my father died just over a week ago," her expression became ghostly and hollow. "My mother and guards are all dead as well," she said quietly.

She spoke quietly enough Arthur didn't hear that. But Merlin who stood just behind Arthur did.

"What was that?" the King asked.

"My mother died as well. I'm just passing through on the way to family in Nemeth," Eliya told him with a soft smile. Merlin recognized it. She was hiding pain beyond that smile.

"Well, I insist that you stay in Camelot until you move on. Where's your retinue?" he asked.

"Retinue?" she asked confused then an understanding expression flicked upon her face. "Oh, I don't have one. I walked here."

Arthur scowled. "Then I also insist that you stay until you've rested. You can have one of the guest chambers. Merlin!" He called and turned around. Arthur jumped in surprise at Merlin's sudden appearance.

"Yes, sire?" Merlin asked smiling at Arthur's reaction.

"First. Don't ever startle me like that again," he stated firmly. "Second. Make up one of the guest chambers for the Lady Eliya. She will be staying for a time. Unfortunately, I have business with the queen to attend to but I hope my lazy servant will help you settle in comfortably," Arthur said before he headed back towards the armory.

"So Merlin?" she spoke turning to him.

"Yes, Milady?" he asked surprised.

"I'm looking for someone who should be here in Camelot. He goes by..." she paused and looked around to make sure nobody was eavesdropping. "Emrys. Do you know where I can find him?"

Merlin found himself smiling. He wasn't sure why but he was but this girl was catching him off guard in every way possible and made it quirky too.

"Oh yes. Yes I know who he is," Merlin told her in hushed tones. "I know him intimately."

She blushed, "you mean... You and Emrys are... together?"

He watched her for a second. Then it struck him what his joke came across to her as and he waved his arms about. " No no no no. I'm Emrys."

Her eyes went wide and she blushed deeper, "Oh. I'm sorry. I misunderstand things like that." She looked Merlin over and frowned a little. "I thought you'd be more imposing."

While they were talking the knights were watching them with interest. Merlin waved a hand to the castle in an unhurried manner, "Shall I escort you to a place where we can talk about your..." He looked around to make sure no one could hear him, "curse."

Her expression changed from composed to bewildered, "How do you know why I'm here?"

Merlin answered quiet and simply, " Iseldir told me you were coming and why."

Her expression changed back to normal and she smiled relieved.

"Lead away, Emrys," they had walked no more than a few meters before she stopped. "Oh wait. I forgot my bag," she hurried over and grabbed a leather bag that laid where she left it before the duel. Merlin hadn't noticed it before.

"Please call me Merlin," he almost pleaded as she came back and they headed into the castle.

"Merlin it is then," she confirmed. "As long as you call me Eliya."

"Deal."

Merlin opened the door to his and Gaius's chambers and he led Eliya to a seat at the table. She, for her part, was looking around the whole large room and was absorbed in its mysterious contents.

Gaius approached Merlin quickly and spoke to him quietly, "This is the Mage you were told about?"

"Yes," Merlin responded quickly. He then gave Gaius the quick story of her introduction to Arthur. "It was very impressive."

"For someone who knows little of swordplay that means a lot," he responded. "Have you talked with her yet?"

"Not really. Waited until we got in private," he spared a quick look at Eliya who was watching them with curious and weary eyes. Merlin watched those eyes and wanted to help her in any way he could. No matter what it took.

"Shall we then?" Gaius asked.

"Might as well," he said with a hint of a smile. They both turned to face Eliya and she looked back with a small smile on her face. She looked a lot more frail than she did on the training grounds. Back there she exuded confidence and bravado. Now she simply looked tired and sad.

"Lady Eliya-" Gaius started.

"No please. Call me Eliya," she spoke softly but with obvious discomfort at being called that. Merlin briefly wondered at that but stayed quiet and let Gaius talk.

"Alright," he told her regathering his thoughts from the disarray her interruption caused him. "Eliya, Why don't you tell us about your curse? How did it happen?"

"Oh. Of course you'd ask that," she said with the same sad smile. "You would probably need to know that. It happened about two weeks ago. I was practicing with my father who believed that physical training would help me control my... my magic. It helped but not as much as he hoped. Then the morning two weeks ago happened. I was walking in the woods near my parents home when a couple of bandits tried to rob me. I defended myself and one of them died," she paused, stifled a tear then continued. "About two days later a druid man in a gray cloak with a white beard through a bottle at me and let loose a dark mist that engulfed me," she shivered at the thought.

"That night... One of the guards attacked me and I would have died if my father hadn't intervened. It was so dark that neither of us could see so I conjured a light and its protection faded. My father destroyed it quickly enough after that. Then next night my father closed down the castle during their assault on the castle. They killed the patrolling guards easily after they tried to stop the Cursed from approaching. Anybody who didn't fight didn't died. All they wanted was me."

"What happened next?" Gaius asked with calm yet controlled voice of a man who has listened to many tales of survivors and death.

"The castle held for two nights. Though they didn't breach the walls or the door. The darkness simply took over several of the guards. One smashed open the gate while the others came after me. My father held them off and let me escape but... I heard his death cry from a good distance away. Both of my parents death cries. Their screams along with the insane rambling of the Cursed keep me awake when i do sleep."

She went silent for a long few moments but never let herself cry. Merlin wanted to urge her to continue but fought it. This woman was distraught from the many deaths she'd experienced and also from sheer exhaustion. Never a good thing for anyone's clarity of mind. How she still kept her composure instead of crying like a baby in the corner, Merlin didn't know.

"Then a few days ago just after I met Iseldir. Something else came after me as well as the Cursed."

"What?" Merlin asked anxiously.

"I'm not sure. It was human but big and very muscular and wreathed in garments that seemed to made of shadow. And all I could see of it face was a set of orange glowing lights where its eyes should be and a large mouth filled with sharp teeth," She said not looking at either of them.

"It even spoke to me and I could hear it but not with my ears. It was with my mind," she told them worried. "It told me that now there was another possibility. Another way for it to stay in this world. What could that mean?" She asked with a little fear escaping her voice like a subtle aftertaste.

"I don't know," Merlin answered quick and Gaius agreed.

Eliya shook her head violently as if to clear her thoughts then looked up at Merlin, "You're cursed too, right?"

"How did you know? I didn't get cursed until after Iseldir found you according to what you've told me."

She shrugged, "It's almost like you feel colder than other people. I'm not sure how else to explain it."

Merlin nodded. That made sense. He had been feeling off too since he'd met Eliya and a cold sensation was a good way to describe the feeling that he was getting too. This was getting stranger and stranger by the day.

"I've felt it around you too."

"How long?" She asked with a measure of curiosity in her voice.

"Last night was the second night," he told her.

She looked away from them puzzled. Her eyes shifted back and forth as she thought about this from her perspective. She bit her lower lip, worried and looked back at him. Her blue eyes fearful about her conclusion, "This isn't a coincidence is it?"

"Probably not," Merlin agreed.

While they were talking Gaius watched them both with steady eyes. He had elected to just listen to the two as they talked about it but he felt the need to speak, "May I ask about how you've survived on your own since you escaped your home?"

She brushed her hair over her ear as she thought about her answer, "I, uh, got the help of someone else who gave me get what I needed to survive."

"Who?" Gaius asked still calm.

"She told me her name was Morgana."

Gaius and Merlin exchanged wary looks and both backed a step away from Eliya. She looked back and forth between them and the realization occurred. "You don't like her, do you?"

"She's tried to kill us all on multiple occasions. Did she mention anything about me. About Emrys?" Merlin asked quickly.

"No," she responded just as quickly. "I didn't know anything then"

"What did she give you?" Gaius asked.

"Just these," she withdrew from her back three gnarled looking white sticks from her bag and handed one to Gaius and Merlin. They both were intricately engraved with seared sigils from the old religion and tipped with clear crystals lashed to it with copper wire. They were beautiful art pieces but both Merlin and Gaius sensed the tingle of power within them.

"What do they do?" Merlin asked as he gave it a curious wave.

"They generate light. Like the sun but focused in a single direction so they can render the Cursed defenseless," She explained. "She also taught me a little of how magic worked and I've been using it but... Not like her. Something about her frightened me. She's a hateful and unforgiving soul."

That surprised Merlin. She had nailed what Morgana had become on the head. Even more interesting was that she seemed to have sensed that of her.

"I left pretty quickly upon nightfall. I didn't want to see what would happen if the Darkness took her," she shivered at the thought.

Merlin briefly imagined Morgana as one of the Cursed. Her body was enclosed in the shadowy haze and she approached him and Arthur with liquid hate dripping from every word, 'I will be _queen_.'

He shivered as well and turned his attention back to the matter at hand. That couldn't be all. But Merlin decided that she had bore her tale enough for the moment. He knew that he wouldn't want to keep talking about things that scared him after a while. Merlin and Gaius gave Eliya the wands back and Merlin gave Gaius a quick nod.

Merlin extended a hand to help her to her feet, "Come on. Arthur told me to give you the quest chambers. There you can take a nap before dinner."

She smiled at the thought at a bed, "Alright."

"Merlin. Be careful. We are still unsure what the curse can do yet," Gaius warned him and Merlin smiled at him as they left. Gaius's eyes went to the ceiling in exasperation.

The afternoon had worn on and now had given way to the dusk. The golden rays of the last streams of day shone through the windows of the dining hall where Eliya sat eating dinner with Arthur and Gwen. Merlin was standing nearby at the ready for anything that Arthur would need and Gwen's maid was doing the same near her.

Eliya ate hungrily yet with the careful ease of someone raised in the nobility. They had already gone through the idle chit-chat of compliments and questions like where she was from and their condolences for her family.

But now that night was falling Eliya looked like she was getting anxious sitting there.

"Is everything alright?" Gwen asked as Eliya was watching out the window.

"Oh, nothing your highness," she said too quickly. "Just tired."

"Well we had better let you get some rest. Is that alright Arthur?" Gwen asked with a smile as she looked at her husband.

"Of course," he said in agreement. "Merlin. Escort Lady Eliya to her chambers."

Merlin agreed and led Eliya out of the room. She walked fast and he had to almost jog to keep up with her.

"We have to get out of Camelot before it gets too late," she said afraid yet purposeful. She reached into her bag which she wore over her shoulder even through dinner. She withdrew the crystal tipped wands and handed one to Merlin.

"You mean before the Cursed come?"

"Yes," she hissed. "They don't come directly after nightfall. I think sometime around moon rise which comes a little later, roughly an hour. So we have a little time to find a defensible position outside of Camelot's walls. Know of any that are close?"

Merlin thought frantically, "there is an old temple ruin a little ways outside the walls that we might make it to."

She nodded, "I hope we can make it there. The third night is when the real fun of this curse begins."

==========================================================================  
Please post opinions if you liked it and I do apologize about the lateness but I am looking for a beta for this so if anyone's interested let me know...


End file.
